


Playing Hero

by CinderSpots



Series: Arrow-Verse One Shots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I didn't know what fandom to put, Nyssa is overprotective, Nyssa is whipped, Nyssa pretends she's in control, Sara gets injured in battle, Sara knows this, Sara lets her believe, considering she gets hurt a lot, so put both, though I guess that isn't really overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: It's a secret that both Sara and Nyssa will take to their grave that Nyssa loves it when her Canary acts out.And technically Sara going out and playing hero is acting out.Because Nyssa told her not to.Which naturally caused her to do exactly that.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Arrow-Verse One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808989
Kudos: 33





	Playing Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something that's not SIX

Nyssa at this point should just expect chaos when she comes home.

She’s married to Sara Lance, expert at chaos. She should be used to it. But it never fails to amaze her how her wife gets into such trouble in such little time. Honestly, if she stopped acting like a child for a solid 10 seconds she probably wouldn’t be where she is now.

In a hospital.

Shocker.

“Beloved….” Nyssa said with a slight tremor in her voice. This time, her Sara hadn’t been acting like a 6 year old who’d been given endless amounts of candy. This time she’d been playing _hero_. And hadn’t come out so good.

“What have you done to yourself?”

She _knows_ Sara heard the crack. And Sara kindly ignores that, but she doesn’t ignore the question. “You should see the other guys. Actually nevermind, you might _kill_ them.” Sara smiles, but then quickly grimaces from the pain. Making Nyssa silently agree with Sara’s claim.

She most _definitely_ would kill them. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nyssa lies. Sara almost smiles again, but remembers the pain of it. “You should simply tell me who they are so I can confirm that you in fact won.” Nyssa continues. Sara laughs with her eyes. “Sure. Let me just point you in the direction of the men that just _hospitalized_ your wife.”

Nyssa caves, finally laughing. Nyssa gazed at her beloved. It broke her to see her laying in the hospital bed, so broken (literally), and so……. Small. She looks nothing like the crazy, brave woman she married.

Nyssa remembers the first time she met Sara. Unsurprisingly it had been a disaster. Sara was running at full speed down the hallways, and when she turned a corner she ran right into Nyssa. Who certainly wasn’t expecting to be run over by a beautiful blonde. Her books (There were a lot) scattered everywhere, and Sara launched herself into an apology rant. Which made Nyssa smile and accidentally call her cute.

Nyssa also remembers how she was without Sara. She was quiet and reserved. Mostly invested in her studies, and generally had no interest in a social life. Even though she was classified as a ‘nerd’ or a ‘geek’ Nyssa was certainly able to take care of herself. A few men who thought that they could take her (which rather amused her) could attest to that. Although she seriously doubted they would ever say as such without being injured to some degree. Nyssa didn’t like people, people were liars. 

Sara changed her opinion. All it had taken was one disaster of a woman to change her mind about people. She had made Nyssa much more approachable. (She’d been informed that she had what was called a _resting bitch face._ This made her look like she would start yelling at whoever tried to talk to her. Nyssa thought this made sense.) Nyssa started laughing a lot more. She’d also gained a lot more hatred because apparently Sara was popular.

Nyssa had thought to herself that she should really pay more attention to the social hierarchy.

The jealous glares hadn’t really bothered her though. They should be jealous. She’d thought, and then she double taked at her own thoughts. When she realized she was in love with Sara, Nyssa screamed into a pillow. Over the course of a month she’d become a normal teenager pining over someone. This made her furious and happy at the same time. 

Nyssa was great at keeping secrets. Normally that was true. But Sara was more adept at reading Nyssa than anyone else. Including her sister and father. She’d caught on too quickly for Nyssa’s liking. Sara even confronted her. Nyssa liked to believe that she could deny Sara. Nyssa definitely couldn’t do that. Sara asked her twice what was up, and quickly told her the truth. Sara rather rudely laughed, and then quickly made up for it by kissing her.

They’d been together ever since. Well, mostly. Every couple has its moments.

Now Nyssa stares down at her Beloved. Bedraggled and injured. It tears Nyssa in two. But even as it pains her to see her Sara in this state, Nyssa moved forward and kissed her softly. It’s a secret that Sara will take to her grave as well as Nyssa, that she loves it when her Canary acts out. And technically her going out and playing hero, was acting out.

Because Nyssa specifically told her not to.

Which naturally caused her to do exactly that.

“I thought I told you to stop putting yourself in danger.”

“I thought I told you that I don’t do well with orders.”

They sat there in silence. Sara knew she would be forgiven as she always was, because Nyssa was always a sucker for Sara. Which Sara abused quite often. “I suppose that is true.” Nyssa said reluctantly. She walked over to the bed and squeezed herself on the edge of the bed, Sara quickly cuddled into Nyssa’s side. “I’m sorry for getting hurt and scaring you.” Nyssa glared out the window. “I don’t promise that I won’t kill the men who did this when I find them.”

Sara stared at Nyssa affectionately for a moment, and then responded with a small smile.

“That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> T E R R I B L E
> 
> I love being self deprecating. Can you tell.


End file.
